The Third One
by Kanie
Summary: In every heart there lies a soul... And when you find your true soul, they will become one. SoraXKairi RoxasXNamine OCXOC Rated T just in case...
1. Epiloge

**_Who I am_**

**Who am I?**

_Who am I?_

Who am I?

**I'm a 16 year old...**

_A 16 year old..._

I am 13 years old!

**Red hair with violet-ish eyes...**

_I have blonde hair with blue-ish purple-ish eyes..._

Light brown hair with ocean blue eyes...

**Healthy, light skin**

_Pale skin_

Kinda pale, kinda healthy... like a pale person who's out in the sun alot! Plus a small case of acne...

**I guess I'm skinny**

_I think I'm a little too skinny_

I'm not fat-- I'm almost all muscle even though I am overweight... I'm 130 lbs. Hey, muscle weighs more than fat!

**My name,**

_I am,_

My parents named me,

**K **_N _N **A** _A_ I **I **_M_ C** R** _I _O** I **_N _L_ E_ E

* * *

**I opened up my list of 'buddies' from AIM**

_I whipped out my notepad and my favorite pack of crayola crayons._

I took out my phone.

**And started to type 'hi' to Soccerxxishh (or Sora)**

_I suddenly had this impulse to draw these two people I never even met..._

I typed 'heyy im stuck in my house by myself save meee!'

**Sora replied, 'go to da play islnd asap riku said somethng hppnd brng rain coat nd umbrlla'**

_I finished my drawing. It was a boy and a girl..._

He texted me back: 'storms crazy our powers knocked out wat about u?'

**I headed towards the little island, only to find my small boat torn to pieces from the storm I was now standing in...**

_They both looked about 13..._

And as I read the message, the power went out!

**I tried to call Sora but I didn't get any reception. It was an emergency so I decided to...**

_And I felt like I knew the girl somehow..._

I was a bit scared so I called him. He said, 'don't worry! you'll be fine. if you want, I'll stay on the phone till your parents get--' and my battery was dead.

**... swim across. And I happened to forget it was windy and raining and there was lightning! --I'm not the best to have in emergency situations...**

_and..._

"Noo!" I sat on the couch, cowering, till I heard a cry outside. I opened the front door to find...

**I was not a strong swimmer either! I yelled, 'Soraaa! Ri--' but Something pulled me under...**

_Their_

... a small little black creature with glowing yellow eyes, claws, and little fangs...

**I heard someone/something (I wasn't even sure! My eyes were closed) dive into the water. I swallowed water.**

_Names_

The 'thing' looked up at me and suddenly more 'things' appeared from a swirl of darkness.

**It was cold. Freezing cold. But from what sounded like miles away, I heard my name being called.**

_Were_

I stood on my stoop, stunted until they started to twitch.

**'Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! ...' Each time my name was called the voice got louder until the voice was right in my ear...**

_Their_

They turned to me and, as a group, came towards me, in a very aggressive way.

**The 'KAIRI!' was so loud I jumped and my eyes opened.**

_Names_

I screamed and ran into the house. Then I remembered my little sister was upstairs sleeping.

**Sora was in my face a panicked look upon his face. When he saw my eyes opened, his face changed to his cheesy grin -- though half heartedly.**

_Were_

I screamed, " Oh my god! ALEXANDRA!" and ran upstairs to find... nothing. She was gone. On her floor chunks of the carpet were ripped viciously off.

**"Kairi don't ever do that again! A frigin heartless was in the water!" he yelled. "So whats up?" I asked. "Its the door in our secret place. Come look!"**

_Their_

I knew it was those... those _things_. They took her. My seven year old sister. I walked down the stairs, stamping my feet on each step. I came down to find...

**Sora helped me to my feet and we ran, hand in hand, to the secret place. There, Riku was against the door which had a bright light coming from inside it...**

_Names_

About 100 of those horrible things in my living room. I screamed and started whacking them in my anger for there kidnapping of my sister. One grabbed me...

**The door was _breathing, and _Riku was holding it closed. "Its gonna open! There are heartless behind here! What are we gonna do?" He yelled, Sora running to help.**

_Were_

It through me over it's shoulder and a dozen of them covered me...

**"Kairi!" Sora yelled, getting my attention. "Help us close it!" As I was running, everything was slow motion...**

_Their_

And the last thing I saw was darkness...

**Riku and Sora lost their footing when the door suddenly burst open and I also lost my footing, sliding into the light. Sora screamed my name...**

_Were_

Falling, falling, falling...

**I covered my face from the bright light. I couldn't see Sora or Riku or the cave anymore.**

_Names_

...into **darkness**.

**I closed my eyes and felt my self spinning and flying faster than any jet or plane. I got a little dizzy. My eyes slowly opened to see...**

_Nicole..._

I felt a cold stone floor and I could smell the sea. I opened my eyes to find...

**A place I didn't even know. I was deffinetly not still on Destiny Island. I tried walking I saw, in a tree, a smiling cat.**

_and..._

Two boys leaning over me, staring at me like I was a monster! "Who are you?!" I demanded.

**The cat opened his giant, grinning mouth to say, "The White Rabbit went this way!"**

_Skyler._

"Were's Kairi?" One of the boys fired back at me! "Who's Kairi? I'm Nicole!" I yelled.

**_Ahhhhh I was on total writter's block and I had to type something! I you couldn't find out how to read this please tell me in a review! Hope you like it! _**

**_reviewreviewreviewreview! --no flames!_**

**_Kanie _**


	2. Where is ?

**_HER_ POV:**

"Where's Kairi?!" Some boy, with crazed spiky hair and amazing blue eyes yelled at me.

"Have have no clue! I don't even know who Kairi is!" I yelled back at him. Slowly, I tried to get up off the cave floor, but when I moved my left leg, I was in inberable pain, resulting in me quietly moaning.

The other boy with gray hair (gray hair at HIS age? W E I R D !) whispered something to the low temper boy and said, "Are you okay? You seem to be in pain."

"I'm fine." I hissed through my teeth, trying not to move my left leg: that plan didn't work. Now, there were tears streaming down my face as I sat on the floor. Ouch, burned.

"Here, we'll help you, right S O R A?" The gray head said, and so I guessed the spiky head's name was Sora. The gray boy bent down so I could grab his neck, and Sora stood from behind, to help get me up. Then I got a tad bit self conscience when I remembered my weight. I got red in the face and tried to leave on the weight on my legs so the two wouldn't feel how heavy I am. The two guys, finally dragged me a few feet when I saw a door. Next to it, there was a drawing of a boy giving a girl a star and a girl giving the boy a star.

"Wha-What's that?" I asked, shocked by the dejavu I was having.

"The door? We truly have no idea why it's here." The gray boy said.

"A-and the drawing's nothing." Sora mumbled, head facing the floor. I could tell Sora didn't want to talk about it so I concentrated on not letting my weight be felt be the two. The gray boy broke the silence and said, "So... what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, it's Nicole. What's yours?" I politely asked back, trying to lift the mood up a little. As we walked, I saw a lot of palm trees, so I guessed I wound up in... Florida? Hmm... strange...

"Mine's Riku, and this here is Sora!" Riku smiled, nudging Sora.

"So..." I started, "How did I get here? This is Florida or California right?" I asked.

"What's Florida? California? Other worlds?" Sora suddenly asked, intrigued by my question.

"Other worlds? Other planets? What do you mean? This IS the United States... right?" I asked, wondering if I was getting punk'd or something.

"United States? Nicole, where ARE you from?" Riku asked.

"I'm from Long Island! You know New York! The United States. Um... Earth? The... erm.. Milky Way Galaxy? Anything?" I stammered, each time looking at their faces to get a response... or anything.

"Nicole, your on Destiny Islands." Riku slowly said. "Do you know of any other worlds? Raident Garden? Atlantica? Neverland? Anything? Or do you know, Princesses of Hearts? Keyblades? Kings? Queens?" I shook my head, no, eyes widened in amazement.

"We haven't even got out of our solar sytem yet.. they said no life could withstand anywhere else... ohmygod." I started hyperventilating. I remembered my super panic-y mom who if in a store didn't see me behind her, would scream my name. My parents who already lost a child. My sister who was missing. My brother who was now the one and only brother.

"Wha- what's the matter?!" Sora yelled, seeing me hyperventilate.

"My mom... dad... missing sister... dead brother... my other brother..." I gasped, in short breaths.

"Calm down Nicole. Now, we can only tell you this when you get back to normal." Riku stated slowly. I took long, deep breaths, and closed my eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry, I've had a tough life so far, ha." I said, though it came out barely a whisper.

"Okay Nicole, so this is the story...

* * *

**Kairi's POV:**

"Uhgahhouchh." I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. All around me was white. No floor, no walls, no ceiling. Just white. I closed my eyes again, because all the white kinda blinded me. In my head I saw a boy. Younger than me though. He reminded me of Sora when he was that old. How much I miss Sora. I rolled over and suddenly, I heard the 'beep, beep, beep' of a heart monitor. I opened my eyes again to find myself laying in a hospital bed, I.V. in my arm.

"Gross!" I murmured, wondering how I got here. I looked around to find myself, not in Destiny Island's hospital, but some place called... Good Samaritan? Hmm... strange. I saw out of the corner of my eye a boy laying in a chair-- wait! That was the boy I saw in my head! Weird... but the boy started to fidget a bit then he stretched, then he yawned (wow! that's a slow process!) and he finally stretched his eye opened and gasped in surprise.

"You-Your up!" The boy said.

"Ye-yeah!" I replied, inside, laughing at how the boy was so relived. The boy's facial expressions suddenly changed to a very serious, business-like stare.

"Where is Nicole?" He asked.

"W-who?" I fired back, the drugs that were in my tube finally started taking a toll.

"You know Nicole? The girl whose house you were found in? Light brown hair? Amazing blue eyes?" He pushed.

"Nope." I stated, tapping my chin, going through my memories.

"Oh." The boy dropped his head in reply, obviously he must be acquaintanced with this girl (at least I HOPED it was a girl!)

"Why? Who is this 'Nicole' ?" I asked, still praying Nicole was a girl.

"Sh-She's my friend, I was taking with her on the phone when the call was dropped. I got nervous, for her of course, and called the house, and still no reply. I asked a friend that lived near her to go check on her, and no one answered the door, no one was even on the first floor. I told my mom, and together we went to her house, no one was home, but as I leaned against the door, the door opened. I called out her name, and her little sister's name as well. I took a step into the house, and noticed the door on the opposite side I was leaning on was scratched on one side of the door. I looked around to see claw marks EVERYWHERE on the walls, floor, even the ceiling. Someone, or something had been in the house. Suddenly, there was a scream, then a thump from upstairs. I ran up... to find... you." He looked down.

"Well I'm Kairi." I said, hoping to lift the mood up a little.

"Skyler." He said, still looking down.

"So how far away is Destiny's Island from here?" I asked.

"Where?" Skyler asked, head back up.

"You know... Destiny's Island? The world? A keyblade master and two keyblade weilders live there?" I pushed.

"The world?" Skyler asked.

"Yes!" I huffed, I mean who DOESN'T know where D.I. is?

"I think you mighta hit your head a little to hard there Kairi. This is LONG Island and Earth is the only world that people can live on." Skyler said slowly.

"N-no..." I said. My head hurt. Couldn't think. Couldn't see straight. Tired... I fell back asleep.

* * *

**AHHHHH! FINALLY FINISHED IT ANNOYED ME SO MUCH TO WRITE THE SAME EXACT THING AGAIN! THATS WHY IM DOING NAMINES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SHE HAS A WHOLE CHAPTER TO HERSELF! ahhhh! okay I'm done. **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

Kanie!

Thanks all you reviewers! Muchas grande cookies for you!

Fading Away shall be up shortly!


	3. Answers and More Questions

**Namine's POV:**

I stared out my window. The same window Roxas stared up into, when he was discovering who he was. The same room in which I was yanked away from my only 'friend' at the time, if I can call him that without exaggerating my choice of words. Looking around the room I saw pictures I had drawn. How childish my pictures looked! I chuckled under my breath. Even though I only drew them a year ago, my drawing now are much more accurate, almost life-like. Maybe I'm only realising my true potential now? Who knows. Obviously I don't! I felt cold air rush by me. Turning around I saw him. Roxas. He was standing there with a pained look on his face. Gasping, I ran to him, clutching his shoulder.

"You were right." He said, worry still covering his face.

"I usually am... but about what this time?" I answered, softly chuckling.

"About everything. Kairi's disappearance, some new girl showing up, and someones third point of view in my head! I feel like a mental person!" Roxas angrily shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's alright... I feel the same. Suddenly I feel different, like younger somehow and... I don't know how to explain it..." I tried to say.

"Maybe we should go check up on them?" Roxas suggested, meaning Kairi and Sora.

"We should... but I have no idea where Kairi is. I could wind up disappearing for eternity for all I know..." I said.

"True..." Roxas said, head dropping. "Wait!" He yelled.

"What?" I was a little anxious because last time Roxas suggested an idea... lets not go that far.

"Let's go see... King Mickey and Queen Minnie! Maybe they'll know what's happening! They tend to know alot about the worlds."

"Oh. My. God. Roxas, Axel would be so proud! It was acually a good idea! But how are we gonna get ther-- oh yeah!"

"Let's go!"

I opened a portal for me and Roxas, leading to the Disney Castle. Walking into the portal I saw...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDD! SORRRRRRRY IT TOOK SO LONG! SORRRRRY SO SHORT!!! THE OTHER HALF WILL BE UP SOON(ER)!!!**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!**

**-Kanie**


	4. The Idea Part 1

**NORMAL POV: **

Sora, Riku, and Nicole all walked along the beach (helping Nicole the entire way) until finally, they reached the boats.

"Okay, I'll go in mine, Riku in yours and Nicole, you can take K-Kairi's." Sora slowed down at the last word, his head looking at the ground again.

"I think I'll just go with Riku. I don't relly know how to paddle that! And besides, I don't think my leg would like that too much..." Nicole admitted, blushing a bit.

"Fine with me." Riku eagerly said.

"Meet you guys there." Sora murmered, already on his way.

"Umm Riku? Think you can help me?" Nicole smiled.

"No of course I can't! Just kidding sure," Riku said, wrapping his arm around her waist, lifting Nicole into the little boat.

-

In Riku and Nicole's boat, the two had started a conversation that went like this…

"So Nicole could you tell me about your world?" Riku started.

"Well, I live on what we called a planet, which was in a solar system along with stars and asteroids and other things. There were also other planets, Mars, Mercury, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Pluto. Where I specifically lived was in the continent North America, in the United States. I lived in New York, but I really lived on Long Island. I lived in the middle of the island so I could drive into the city when ever I wanted to go see any show I wanted, or I could go out east to Montauk or the beach. In my hometown, we had the most beautiful trees. I know trees? What the heck! But in the fall, the shed the most gorgeous colored leaves, bright yellows or warm brick red. I had the oldest middle school. I was supposed to graduate from eight grade Hopefully I could make it back to school in time and see Sk--- never mind." Nicole mumbled at the end, blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, who's that? Your crush?" Asked Riku, slyly smiling.

"…Possibly…" Giggled Nicole, blushing some more.

"Sounds like a nice place to live." Riku stated, and his rowing stopped as the two reached shore.

"Yeah…" Nicole admitted.

-

Meanwhile in Sora's boat…

"Kairi why did you have to be taken from me again? Why! I'd lose my heart for you again, but now, who knows what'll be come of me and Roxas!" Sora whispered to himself. Looking over to Nicole and Riku's boat, he noticed something strange. With the light reflecting off Nicole, it radiated a reddish glow to her hair, almost like Kairi's hair. Looking at Nicole more deeply, he saw Kairi's colored eyes too! And her skin tone!

"What. The. Fuck." Sora spat out.

Rubbing his eyes, the glow disappeared and Nicole was normal. Blinking a few times, Sora kept paddling until he reached shore. He waited until Nicole and Riku reached shore. When they did, Sora said,

"It's almost night. I have an idea."

"What is it?" Riku reluctantly asked.

"What if we open the door? It must lead us somewhere, maybe to where Kairi is or to Nicole's world!" Sora yelled, excitedly.

"A few problems with your amazing plan. One, we shouldget medical attention for Nicole's leg. Two, who knows where that door leads to? Maybe it won't even open! Or we could all get seperate or--" Riku was interepted by Sora when he said:

"Listen Mr. I hate all plans Sora ever makes, lets get Nicole's leg looked at, then lets go in! How much did we have to try without thinking it over to get to here? Hmm?"

"...Alright." Riku turned around, facing Nicole, arms crossed.

Wrapping an arm each around Nicole's waist, the three of them headed toward the town.

* * *

**AHHHHH! FYI: I MADE NICOLE AFTER A NICOLE I MET ONCE. SHE WAS THE CUTEST SWEETEST LITTLE GIRLL! EVERYTHING IS RIGHT ABOUT HER EXCEPT THE WEIGHT--I MADE IT MORE(MUCH MORE) TO SHOW HOW REAL PEOPLE FEEL!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE? COOKIES? ILL GIVE TO MY REVIEWERS! **

**THANKS!**

**Kanie**


	5. Disney Castle Part 1

**Normal POV:**

Namine and Roxas walked through the portal to the Disney Castle. The servants were running around like madmen yelling things like, "Blue or pink?" and "Horses or bunnies?" and "When is the date?" Roxas, deciding not to stand around in the middle of the crazy mess, grabbed Namine's hand and pulled her safely into the castle, only to see decorations hanging and even more servants running around, only this time with objects in their hands... or paws.

"Roxas, what is going on?" Namine shouted over the noise.

"I don't know! Your the witch, not me!" Roxas angrily shouted also, pulling her through a mob of people.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Namine screamed, letting go of Roxas's hand.

"No I called you a witch!" Roxas said, trying to say to Namine, only to find her lost in the crowd. Roxas turned around to ask a servant what in the worlds was gong on, put finally saw what one of the signs said. It said, "Congratulations Queen Minnie!" and "Baby Shower!"

"Oh my god. The queen can go prego?" Roxas said to no one in particular.

"Apparently so." Namine suddenly said, appearing next to Roxas. "I heard that you said witch instead of bitch. Sorry for yelling." She sheepishly added.

"No problem. Wanna go find Mrs. Mouse now?" Roxas asked.

"Of course!" Namine answered, grinning. They walked off to go find Queen Minnie and (hopefully!) King Mickey.

_-12 Minutes Later-_

"Mickey? Do yo think you can just get me a hot chocolate? I seem to be in the mood for some of it..." said a high voice from behind a door Roxas and Namineseemed to be passing.

"Of course Minnie. Anything else? Comfy? Need a bathroom break? Want--" the other voice was cut off by the first.

"I'm perfectly fine. Just a hot chocolate please. Don't worry your little ears off! Just a few more weeks..." the first voice soothed. The door opened and was quickly closed by a small mouse who wore royal clothing. The mouse turned around an gasped.

"Oh! Roxas, Namine, you scared me! What brings you here?" The small mouse, by the name of Mickey, said.

"Well we were actually wondering if you knew anything about the whereabouts of Kairi..." Namine asked.

"And why I have a third thought running through my head!" Roxas added.

"Well... if you can just give me a second I'll try to explain this as best as I can. I need to go get Minnie something. But, if you can, go visit her! She's right through those doors, she'll be very pleased to see you!" Mickey said, starting to walk away.

"A-Alright!" Roxas said, grabbing Namine (again!) and walking through the door to see a petitemouse with a a very big stomach on a very large bed. Minnie turned her head and squealed in delight.

"I'm so happy to see you, Roxas and Namine! Welcome to Disney Castle!" Minnie said, positioning herself on the bed so that she was leaning against the pillows.

"Congratulations!" Namine said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you! You know, doctors said it couldn't happen, but it did! Mickey and I are so excited! Mickey, a bit more nervous then me but he'll be a wonderful father." Minnie explained, glwing from every section of her face with happiness.

"So... boy or a girl?" Roxas somewhat bluntly asked.

"...Girl!" Minnie exclaimed, most likely excited for dressing up the... mouse.

"I'm back!" Mickey yelled, opening the door. He jogged over to Minnie, handing Minnie her hot chocolate.

"Mmm... spectacular. And just hot enough too! Mickey your amazing." Minnie stated.

"Thank you." Mickey said blushing. "Well, Namine I'll start with your question first. You asked where Kairi is. Kairi is in another world, one we have never had any history of contact with this world and supposedly the last outsider to travel there was shunned for her different looks and is feared upon. The call her, "The Lochness Monster". She can even return back to her gummi ship, the people have taken it to study, calling it a "spaceship". Crazy people they are! Since Kairi looks like what most of their kind look like, she'll most likely blend in and be fine, and a little confused. I am working on a project to pinpoint the world and find her." Turning to Roxas he said, "As for this third voice or thought you've been hearing... you know what your soul is right?"

* * *

**What's all this soul junk? What the heck is happening to Skyler and Kairi through all this? A new enemy possibly? And what is the unborn mouse's gender?! Keep reading to find out!**

**Alrightiee if your confused, I'm doing each 'groups' adventures in parts, Sora Riku Nicole then Roxas Namine then Kairi Skyler! and repeat!**

**Thank you to all who read and kudos to all who review! The more reviews, the faster updates! And reviewers go up on my Hall of Fame!**

**_HALL OF FAME FOR NOVEMBER 29, 2008:_**

**XBreathlessWhispersX: Don't worry I'm going into Nicole a bit (and Skyler!) in the next two chapters! I like Namine's drawings too haha! Thank you for the great potential! I seriously appreciate that! Kudos to you!**

**keariel: Told you I'd keep adding Namine! Thanks for me first ever review! Kudos!**

**Thank you!**

**Kanie**


	6. Hospital Part 1

**Normal POV:**

Two hours had passed since Kairi had fell asleep... again. Skyler waited for her, thinking about what she was talking about before, these Destiny Islands and Keyblade wielders and stuff. Skyler looked up o the clock to see it was 1:54PM and he himself was a little hungry. Just as he was about to leave, Kairi moved a little in her bed and her eyes slowly opened.

"S-Sora?" Kairi studdered, raising her hands up to her face to get the bright hospital lights out of her eyes.

"No. Skyler." He answered, eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Oh, sorry. You remind me alot of two of my friends, Sora and Roxas." Kairi explained, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Ohh. Well, if it helps, you remind me of Nicole." Skyler admitted, blushing a tad bit.

"So is this Nicole like your girlfriend or something? Childhood friend?" Kairi asked, basing her question on her own experience.

"N-No! She's just this girl I met last year in seventh grade. We became friendly and...yeah. She wouldn't like me as a boyfriend anyway..." Skyler said.

"How do you know that?" Kairi said teasingly.

"Umm... we sort of kinda like went out for like three hours... but it didn't feel right so we broke up. She likes other people and so do I! She not even thatt pretty..." He bluntly stated.

"...Kay..." Kairi said, not truely believing him.

"So who's this Sora guy your always talking about?" Skyler asked, wanting to change the subject a bit.

"Well, Sora is... hmm. He is just amazing. He has these spectacular blue eyes, and this hair that is just like giant spikes sticking out of his head, and he's muscular and really fit, and tan skin, and this smile. His smile can break anyone's heart..." Kairi told, with a lovely sigh.

"But WHO is he?" Skyler asked again.

"Sora is my best friend. I've known him for as long as I can remember... and he's the chosen keyblade wielder." Kairi answered.

"Kairi, what the hell? You keep going on about stuff that doesn't exist. What is a keyblade? A sword that looks like a key?" *Skyler obnoxiously blurted. (K: at the bottom itll have the little star thing {*} and will show the thing explaining it and stuffers!)

"Well.. that's what it is. You have to believe me, this isn't where I belong!" Kairi yelled at Skyler, getting really pissed at his attitude.

"Fine tell me all about this stuff; prove it." Skyler stated, crossing his arms.

"Fine!" Kairi mocked and she told the **story.

* * *

**Sorry for the really really REALLY long wait for this stupid little chappie! Hey but no reviews, longer waits and shorter chapters! Jk I know it stinks but you all know whattt? I'm doing this for myself and my besties... ILU GUYSSS! Hahaa**

**(Kairi and Skyler are still in the hospital, the doctor refused to let her go... is that foreshadowing something? o.0)**

**{*}--Alritee I don't think I'll be able to explain the FULL look of Skyler in the story so here it goes... he has a black frohawk with brown eyes and a bit a not-fat-but-skinny-but-barely-bigger-then-average-figure (about 140lbs.) and big feet and fairly fair skin but a little tan (barely).**

**{**}-- If you have ever been in, or seen, or heard the music from 'Once on this Island' (show {ex-broadway}) you know where I got thatt but if not, there is a song called why we tell the story (added that for you Victoriaa!)**

**REVIEWREVIEW PLEASE! And you can flame... its alrite I'm prepared now!**

**~~~~~~Kanieeeee**


End file.
